Une nuit comme les autres
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Kusuriuri est un homme plein de mystères... et ses nuits aussi.


Disclaimer : Kusuriuri ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que l'emprunter...

C'est un petit projet qui m'a prit comme ça mais je ne pensais pas lui donner cette... tournure. Mais en fait, je trouve ça super comme ça. Je suis contente d'avoir trouvé un moyen d'utiliser le petit côté coquin de ce cher apothicaire... en tout bien, tout honneur, bien sûr !

* * *

Il frôla l'herbe fraîche de ses mains, longuement et respira l'odeur de la nuit, qui se mêlait à l'autre. Plus entêtante. Toutes les saisons avaient leur parfum. Si semblable, pourtant unique. Porteur d'émotions et de vie. Une vie qu'il écoutait et qu'il ressentait avec intensité. Comme un échange secret entre eux... aux yeux de tous mais invisible.

Celui de l'automne était comme un bâillement. Un dernier battement. Une dernière pulsation, vibrante de vie... avant de se laisser aller au repos.

La fraîcheur vivifiante de l'hiver, portée par ses vents et ses caprices était un souffle endormit et paisible. Comme un cocon. Une douce hibernation.

Celui du printemps était plus doux, plus chaleureux... comme une caresse. Un bruissement. La nature s'éveillait et offrait ses merveilles au monde, étendant ses ailes multicolore sur celui-ci.

Mais son parfum préféré était l'été. L'air était rempli des senteurs de la nature, comme une danse joyeuse et vive. Pleine de couleurs. Une invitation. Une envolée libre et spontanée.

Et il aimait cette danse. Il aimait sa langueur, ses baisers rougeoyants venus du ciel, se déposant doucement au rythme du vent sur son corps. Il aimait sa respiration paisiblement endormit, contre sa peau et dans ses cheveux. Il aimait son réveil tranquille et ses tendres murmures.

Il aimait s'allonger sur l'herbe et à la faveur de la nuit, s'y laisser aller.

Le rythme de la Terre, suave, à l'unisson avec le sien.

Il plongea les doigts dans sa terre, chaude et humide et soupira, en remontant une de ses jambes, se cabrant légèrement.

Une union fugace et éternelle. Comme un papillon. A chaque fois différente. Insaisissable.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et son regard troublé, troublant, se posa sur le ciel étoilé et sur sa lune.

Il savoura un peu plus l'odeur enivrante et referma les yeux, s'y abandonnant totalement, accueillant son oubli avec volupté.

Somnolent, il laissa ses pensées divaguer...

Sur ce qui avait été et ce qui était.

Dans des lieux imaginaires et réelles.

Partout et nulle part, à la fois.

* * *

Dans une clairière...

Au milieu des bois...

Entourant un château japonais traditionnel...

Venu tout droit de son passé.

Frappant à la porte, une voix indistincte lui répondit.

- Je suis un marchand de remède. Auriez-vous la bonté de m'héberger pour la nuit ?

La porte s'ouvre...

_La porte s'ouvre..._

La porte s'ouvre sur une auberge remplie de rires joyeux et arrosé. Il entre et son épée cliquette dans son armoire à pharmacie. Souriant...

_Souriant..._

Souriant, il regarde le vieil homme venu lui acheter des remèdes contre les douleurs articulaires.

- Merci, monsieur l'apothicaire... si vous saviez comme mes genoux me font mal en ce moment. Et avec la pluie...

_La pluie._

Une goutte tombant - réellement - sur son visage le réveilla vaguement.

- Il... pleut... je... je devrais... me...

_La pluie..._

- Et avec la pluie, c'est encore pire.

- Je comprend. Ceci devrait vous soulager.

- Merci... merci beaucoup !

Le vieil homme repart paisiblement, souriant et...

_Et..._

Et l'orage éclate soudainement. Kusuriuri regarde le ciel se déchaîné et pleuvoir, ses éclairs impressionnants illuminant les ténèbres de son regard.

- Allons, allons... Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il sourit au ciel, comme si il s'adressait à une personne bien réelle.

- Pourquoi ces larmes ? Pourquoi... ces cris ?

Un éclair semble lui répondre et il le regarde avec douceur.

- Oui... il a fait trop chaud, aujourd'hui. Beaucoup trop chaud. Tout comme ces derniers jours. Tu as le droit de pleurer. Pour tes terres si sèches...

Il se dirige tranquillement vers la forêt, sans se soucier de la pluie ou des éclairs et pose sa boite, avant de s'asseoir sous les feuillages d'un arbre éloigné de la lisière.

- Tu dois... avoir mal. Pleure, mon amie... pleure et...

Il entend un bruit derrière lui et se tait. Calmement, il se retourne et voit un loup...

_Un loup..._

- Un loup ? Oh mon dieu !

Kusuriuri se retourne et regarde les clients à la table derrière lui. Il y a une jeune femme frivole et un chasseur, à l'air imbu de lui-même.

- Parfaitement, un loup !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux...

Il regarde la femme avec un regard qui se veut effrayant et celle-ci fait mine d'avoir peur, se reculant un peu tandis qu'il mime son "combat".

- Et j'ai pris mon arc. Très calmement, sans le quitter des yeux ! Il me fixait de son regard cruel... tandis que je m'emparais de l'une de mes flèches. Lentement... très lentement...

La jeune femme porte la main à sa bouche, continuant sa parodie. Pauvre homme. Trop fier. Il ne voit même pas qu'elle se moque de lui, ce qui le fait sourire.

- J'ai glissé ma flèche dans l'encoche... j'ai bandé la corde... et j'ai tiré !

- Ahh !

La femme sursaute et Kusuriuri ne peut s'empêcher de rire discrètement.

- Vous l'avez eu ?

- Bien sûr que je l'ai eu ! Entre les deux yeux, même ! Je suis le meilleur chasseur du pays, après tout !

- Vous êtes incroyable !

Elle le fixe de son regard fasciné, mais surtout intéressé, et l'homme bombe le torse, en lui souriant. Voilà un homme qui...

_Voilà un homme qui..._

- Voilà un homme qui me semble bien étrange, Kayo-san...

- Il n'est pas étrange ! Enfin, si... un peu...

Elle prend le temps de le regarder, incertaine. Il garde son masque neutre, bien que cette situation l'amuse beaucoup. Surtout cette jeune femme. Kayo-san.

- Bon, c'est vrai. Il est quand même étrange... mais c'est quelqu'un de bien ! C'est un grand exorciste !

La femme plus âgée, probablement sa patronne, le fixe d'un regard douteux.

- C'est vrai ça ?

- Je ne suis qu'un simple apothicaire.

C'est au tour de la jeune femme de le regarder, énervée.

- Arrêtez de dire ça ! On sait tous les deux que c'est faux !

Cette femme est vraiment... intéressante.

- Bon, ça suffit comme ça ! Je me fiche de savoir qui est cet homme ! Je ne te paie pas pour parler avec les clients !

- Je... je m'y remet tout de suite...

Elle emporte le plateau, regardant la femme du coin de l'œil, intimidée, rouge. Kusuriuri se permet de sourire, une fois qu'elle ne peut plus le voir. Une femme vraiment très intéressante... que le hasard a remit sur son chemin, à nouveau. Mais il ne croit pas au hasard.

- Qui est-elle... vraiment ?

La femme se plante devant lui, les bras sur les hanches et le regarde d'un air suspicieux, lui cachant Kayo-san se pressant vers la cuisine.

- J'ignore qu'elles sont vos intentions envers cette jeune femme mais je vois clair dans votre jeu !

Il la regarde lentement, sans perdre son sourire.

- Ah ? Vraiment ?

- Je connais les pervers dans votre genre ! Mais mes filles ne sont pas de ce genre-là !

- Je ne suis pas non plus... de ce genre-là. Rassurez-vous, madame.

La patronne se trouble, sous son regard perçant, à ces mots séduisants et perd son agressivité, déconcertée.

- Vous désiriez un remède, je crois.

- Ah... oui, en effet. Je... je voudrais...

_Je voudrais..._

- Je voudrais seulement... vous connaitre un peu plus...

Kayo-san le regarde affectueusement. Son regard le touche, malgré lui.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'intéressant... à connaitre.

- Pour moi, si ! A chaque fois que je vous rencontre, je découvre une nouvelle facette de votre personnalité... et j'ai envie d'en savoir plus... mais vous repartez toujours si vite !

- Les gens apprécient peu d'avoir quelqu'un... comme moi dans leur village. Surtout quand ils savent.

- Mais je m'en fiche, moi ! Restez un peu plus longtemps... s'il vous plait...

Elle le supplie du regard et lui prend la main. Elle est si chaude sur sa peau froide. Il ne croit pas au hasard... mais ça pourrait n'être réellement qu'un hasard. Et dans ce cas...

- Il se pourrait... qu'un mononoke... surgisse par ici alors...

- Merci !

Elle lui sourit et le prend par le bras.

- Alors monsieur le vendeur de remède... si nous allions marcher un peu ? Vous pourriez me parler... de vos voyages et aussi...

Il apprécie vraiment cette jeune femme. Il lui sourit et la suit...

_Et la suit..._

Et la suit jusqu'à son lit. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Ni si c'est bien. Ni si c'est mal. Mais il a envie de le faire. Il a envie d'exister autrement que par et pour les mononoke, pour une fois.

Pour une fois.

_Pour une fois..._

* * *

Une créature de cauchemar fit brusquement irruption dans son esprit et il se redressa d'un bond. Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'il faisait presque jour. Il était mouillé. Son épée s'agita dans sa boite tandis que Kusuriuri regardait un coureur passer en courant sur le chemin devant lui, l'œil sur sa montre, inconscient de sa présence.

Inconscient de l'autre présence également, qui le suivait dangereusement.

- Ce fut une douce nuit... mon amie.

Il regarda le ciel, en souriant.

- Mais il est temps pour moi de partir.

Une feuille jaune orangé se détacha d'un arbre et vola jusqu'à lui, malgré la distance et le peu de vent agitant ses branches.

Une feuille qu'il attrapa avec délicatesse, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- La fatigue... commencerait-elle à te gagner ?

Les premières feuilles rouges et oranges apparaissaient déjà dans les arbres, mais ne tombaient pas encore.

- Non... pas encore. Il nous reste encore du temps pour... danser.

Il sourit à la feuille et se leva, récupérant une petite boite rouge ouverte près de lui, d'où s'échappait ce parfum si envoûtant.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
